ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans: Legacy
is an American animated superhero comedy television series based on the Teen Titans comic book series by , created by and , with serving as an executive producer. The series is produced by , Amblin Television and and will premiere on WB Kids in March 2024. Synopsis The series follows the adventures of a team composed by seven teenage superheroes and their missions to save their hometown Jump City from potential menaces. Cast and characters Heroes *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin' (voiced by Scott Menville) - the leader of the Titans. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Silky' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a larva-like creature that is friend to the Titans. *'Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Garfield "Gar" Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a shapeshifting superhero. *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a sorceress. *'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD Allies Villains *'H.I.V.E.' **'Head H.I.V.E.' ***'H.I.V.E. Headmistress' (voiced by ) - the founder and the leader of H.I.V.E. Academy. ***'H.I.V.E. Commander' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the enforcer of H.I.V.E. who has a Captain America-themed weapon. ***'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a helper to the H.I.V.E. that uses mind games on the Titans. **'H.I.V.E. Five' ***'Gizmo' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD ***'Jinx' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD ***'Mammoth' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ***'Billy Numerous' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD ***'See-More' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Trigon' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - the father of Raven. *'Slade' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a former mentor to Dick and an enemy to the Titans. **'Terra' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - an apprentice to Slade and formerly an undercover spy in the Titans. *'Dr. Arthur Light/Doctor Light' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Starfire's evil sister. *'The Brain' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Monsieur Mallah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Madame Rouge' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kitten' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mumbo' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - an evil magician that uses evil magic tricks. *'Mad Mod' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cinderblock' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Cameos/guest stars *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - Robin's mentor. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD Episodes See List of Teenage Titans episodes. Production Trivia *Due to the fact of being produced by Amblin Television, several members from the Tom Ruegger-produced series (including Ruegger himself) also work in the project. *Scott Menville, Tara Strong and Tom Kenny are the only voice actors to reprise their roles (Robin, Raven, Kitten and Mumbo, respectively) from the Teen Titans television series and its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. All the other characters were recasted. **In addition, the Blue Beetle and Speedy are members of the Titans in this incarnation. *Similarly to Teen Titans Go!, the series has a lighter tone and has a comedic emphasis. However, similarly to the original series, its action-adventure component has a strong focus in this incarnation, although with darker elements being bowdlerized. **This change was made to avoid the divided reception held by its predecessor. *Unlike the original series, Terra remains evil. Category:Teen Titans Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Superhero Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction